fallen in love
by corky165
Summary: Lexi thought her life was normal but all that will change when her and her friends are kidnapped and will Lexi end up falling in love with her kidnapper and what are the boys hiding
1. Chapter 1 the story of how it started

chapter 1 the story of how it started

I am 16 yrs old and I was with one of my best friends when this all happened and that friend is called Anne who has brown hair and brown eyes, now anyway my name is Lexi and I have blonde hair and blue/green eyes. it all started on a Saturday evening and it was getting really late and we were getting ready to leave the pub when we changed our minds on leaving and wanted to stay for an extra hour or two this is because we were hitting on the bartenders who were really cute and I would probably guess that they are at least 18 years of age, the one has brown hair and lovely blue eyes and the other one has blonde hair and baby blue eyes which was the only thing that Anne was looking at but really who could blame her.

well anyway they even gave us a drink on the house but mine tasted strange and I wondered if Anne's tasted the same, but I just left it because I didn't feel any different or anything so we carried on chatting to them with Anne having a huge grin on her face and no one knows why but to be fair I really don't want to know what she is thinking, well then we decided it was time to leave so we got our bags and headed out the pub.

so we were walking down the street that's when it happened my head started to go funny and I looked at Anne and she seemed to have the same problem because I can see it in her eyes and the next thing I know she fell straight to the floor that when I panicked but before I could scream for help a hand came over my mouth before I could and that's when my world went blank.

the next thing I know I wake up tied to a chair with my hands and ankles tied and also tape over my mouth. And that's when I notice Anne is in the exact same position I am in but the fact is she is still unconscious that's when I started to panic again because I have no idea if she is badly hurt or still knocked out from whatever made us pass out.

so I started to try and loosen the rope wrapped tightly around my wrists, they were that tight I swear there was dripping blood. But at this moment that doesn't matter i just want to know is if my friends is okay and that's when I hear the door open behind me I tried to look and see who it is but I couldn't see anything and that's when the two bartenders from the pub stepped out from the shadows. the one smiled at me with a guilty look like he doesn't want this to happen that's when he walked up to me and ripped the tape of my mouth I screamed because it stung and thats when i broke the silence "what the hell is going on here"i shouted and thats when i heard Anne start to wake up and the blonde haired guy walked up to her and for no reason at all he slapped her across the face which really annoyed me so i screamed at him "WHAT THE F*** IS WRONG WITH YOU" that made him angry so he turned to me and was about to hit me but the other guy that was right next to me said "you lay one finger on her i will make you regret it" with an angry look on his face.

i was so scared because he looked like he was going to murder the other guy if he touched me which made no sense to me, the blode guy said "well sorry jack but im just roughing them up abit" "well i don't like it and what i say goes so leave them alone lewis it's bad enough we kidnapped them let alone tied them to a chair"jack said "well this was your idea in the first place" well i finally found out that the guy standing next to me is called jack and thats when he said "well i never meant for it to turn out like this"

thats when i snapped "are you gonna keep having a conversation or are you going to tell us what the hell is going on and would you take the tape off her mouth please" i said looking at Anne wo was crying from the pain on her cheek, and thats when i noticed both the guys staring at me so i ask "what" then lewis speaks up as he went over ton Anne and took the tape off her mouth" "nothing just didnt expect you to snap like that is all" so i say "well what do you expect when you kidnap us and we dont even know who you are, the only place we met was what 2 hours ago at a pub"

then jack speacks up "well it wasn't very hard we just put something in the drink we gave you, oh and by the way its 2 o'clock in the morning" he said leaving the room with lewis and locked the door behind them, thats when i turn to Anne who finally spoke "are you alright, whats going on" so i say "am i alright your the one who got slapped no me and i have no idea whats going on here" Anne sighed and so did i at this point because i was confused as much as she was and not to mention my wrists are really starting to bleed now, the pain was just to much because i screamed and my world went fuzzy once again. i could hear Anne shouting for help just before i fell unconscious once again.

**well there you have it chapter 1 but dont worry there will be more chapters coming very soon and they will be better each time so i hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as you will love the other ones.**


	2. Chapter 2 the madness

chapter 2 the madness

when i finally woke up i am no longer tied to a chair, i'm actually lying on a bed thats when i wonder if that was all a dream but then i feel the pain in my wrists again and try and lift my arms up and when i did i see that my wrists are bandaged up and thats when i hear a scream coming from my left side so i turn my head to see what the hell it was but before i could see anything i got jumped on by who im guessing is Anne and it sounded like she was crying so i push her off of me and i said "i need to breathe and how did we get in here" thats when she says "well we got brought in here a couple of minutes after you passed out, when u did i screamed for help and the guys come running in and for some reason they looked all scared then that jack guy goes over to you and unties you and carries you in here and that other guy lewis did the same with me so anyway thats how we got in here"

thats when the two guys come in and lewis went straight over to Anne and grabbed her arm and dragged her out the door, she was putting up a could fight but it seemed he was still to strong for her. and then jack came over to me and i sat up on the bed and he sat on the end of the bed and reached over to grab my wrist but i pulled away and he gave me a look that said i wont hurt you look but at this moment i really dont know what to believe at this point, but thats when he forcefully grabbed me by my arms and forced me to lie down on the bed again i gasphed because with that much force it felt like the wind got knocked out of me, thats when i heard a loud scream and i knew that it was Anne screaming from the other room. that is when forced me to take my clothes off and i felt something that made my insides burn but then my world went blank once again, because the pain was just to much for me to handle.

when i finally woke up with my hands tied once again but im on the bed again. thats when the door burst open and lewis came in carrying Anne in his arms, he looked really angry but in his eyes it had a concerned look in them but he was trying so hard not to show it well anyway he carried Anne over to the othe bed in the room which i never saw before then he tied her arms behind her back the same as mine was then turned to look at me and to my surprise he had i'm sorry look on his face but it changed quickly back to looking angry and left the room and slammed the door behind him.

a couple of minutes later i calmed down a bit from shock and turned to look at Anne and she was still unconsious thats when i noticed a bruise on her cheek, which made me angry because clearly he got a little to rough and slapped her and all i was thinking was 'this is my fault' even though i knew it wsnt but that was what i was thinking at that point.

thats when Anne woke up looking really scared she looked at me and calmed down abit and she said "are you alright" i looked at her and said "no everything hurts from head to toe, how about you" she then says "same but my cheek hurts the most" thats when i say "i guessed that from the bruise on your face, did he you know" Annes face expression changed to a sad look and said " yh it was horrible did it happen to you aswell" i say "yh i really wish we never stepped foot into that pub" and Anne nodded in agreement. thats whenwe heard talking behind the door it was the two boys and they were talking about us two i believe it was anyway.

i heard jack say "we shouln't have done this lewis".

"i know i agree but we had no choice it's not like we could have asked them to come home with us is it" lewis said.

"yh but its not that but we are hurting them and i'm really worried i could have really hurt lexi last night" jack said with concern.

lewis then says "i know i feel the same way man but we had no choice they wouldnt have come other wise and you know that".

jack said "yh i guess but you can't really say that you have been rough with Anne and you can't say you haven't because she has a bruise on her face to prove it as well".

"okay man i admit i have been to rough but i cant help it i can't control my strength and you of all people should undertand that" lewis said with a hint of anger in his voice.

jack then said "i suppose your right but we should calm down abit"lewis then says "yh i will" thats the last i heard of the conversation because i think they walked away from the door.


	3. Chapter 3 a shock and a surprise

chapter 3 A shock and a surprise

After the two boys left i turned to Anne who had a shocked expression on her face and really who could blame her i was shocked as well but mostly i was confused was they actually sorry for what they have done to us. i was thinking but i know they shouldnt have done what they have already done and even if they do feel sorry about it, it doesnt change a thing. That is when Anne spoke up she had a hint of anger in her voice "they feel sorry they shouldnt have the right to feel sorry for what they have done" i then said "i know i'm with you on this but there still isnt anything we can do about it, when we are like this they can practically do whatever they want with us" that made Anne cry i say "i'm sorry i wish there was something i could do but i can't" Anne says "this isnt you fault lexi it's theirs" she said with a sad smile. then we both went to sleep for i really dont know how long.

when i woke up i had a strange feeling something bad was going to happen but who could blame me after what we have been through already. but the feeling bothered me so much cause i am really scared of whats going to happen. well anyway i sat up in the bed and to my surprise Anne was already awake and the two boys were in there with lewis standing by Anne and jack by me and they had a weird smile on their face which meant nothing to me and then jack spoke up "bring them in" he said looking at lewis, with that said it made my heart jump at what he had said, who else has he brought here. and with that lewis walks in with two girls and as soon as i saw them i realished who they are, they are my other best friends louise and jasmin. they had their hands tied behind their backs aswell but also they have tape over their mouths and they both had a scared look their face.

then lewis took louise over to Annes bed and sat her down and jack did the same with jasmin over to my bed and sat her down but neither of them took the tape of their mouths so instead i shout "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE" then jack looked at me and said "we thought you would be more comfortable with all your friends here" then jack gave a nod to lewis and they both untied us all, then jack pulled me into a standing position and was starting to drag me out the room but jasmin tried to stop him but he got me in the hall way anyway and he closed the door behind us and turned to me and said "look we never meant for any of this to happen" so i say "what so you just accidently kidnapped us then" then he said "no but its just once i saw you in that pub i felt like i have known you for a long time and also i knew i loved you" so i said "you have a funny way of showing it"

jack then said "look i'm sorry okay" i said "so is that the same with lewis and Anne then" he said "yeah posivtive, he loves her more then he has with other girls his dated" there was a long pause and he spoke up saying "so can we work this out then" i look up at him and say "i suppose if you promise not to hurt anyone of use" i said with a hint of anger in my voice. he looked at me and smiled then he grabbed the side of my face and kissed me. i really didnt feel comfortable but i have to admit it felt really good, then we heard a loud scream coming from the room and jack shot up from the kiss looked at me then grabbed my hand and pulled me back in to the room. And what i saw nearly mad my knees buckle there was Anne on the floor crying and blood dripping down her face, and there was lewis standing over her with an angry look and then i saw them he had two long teeth which i knew where vampire teeth.

i turned to jack who had an angry and shocked face, so then i ran over to Anne trying to stop the bleeding and lewis looked at me grabbed me by the arms and pinned me against the wall the grip was that tight i felt my arm break i looked down and saw blood dripping down my arm and i screamed in pain. when i looked up i saw jacks face change from shocked to angry and to my surprise he had the vampire teeth aswell and he rang towards us and grabbed lewis and pinned him to the floor. and at that moment i feel to floor crying from the pain i heard jack telling lewis to get control of himself and calm down and lewis's teeth disapeared.

and jack walked over to me and the rest of the girls who had come running over to me when jack had lewis pinned to the floor. he told lewis to help me and he will help Anne because he thought lewis might lose it again and thats the reason why he lost it because he is so much in love with Anne he can't control his emotions very well. so lewis came over to me and moved louise anf jasmin out of the way and picked me up into his arms as jack did the same for Anne. thats when lewis whispered into my ear "i'm so so sorry, i couldn't control myself" i looked at him and he had a really sad look on his face so i said back "it's okay you didn't mean it" and he carried me into another room to fix my arm.


	4. Chapter 4 explained and understood

chapter 4 explained and understood

we then came back into the room where louise and jasmin was and i sat down and we started to chat for abit and then Anne came back in being carried by jack and lewis following behind them, i suppose jack wouldnt let him carry her untill he got control over his emotions around her, and then jack put her down on the bed next to me and i asked "how you feeling?" and she says "i'm okay just a fuzzy thats all, how about you?" and i said "well i have a broken arm, and it stings ablot but i'll live" and i look up and see lewis looking at me

he says "i'm really sorry about that" and i say "and i told you that it was okay so just leave it okay its fine2 then i turn to jack and lewis and ask "so you gonna explain what happened or are you gonna makke us guess" "oh um...as you can guess were vampires" jack says then i say "well that much is obvious" and he carrys on talking "well its hard to explain but i can try" he said ith a confused look "well basically we were bitten at the age of 18 about um...100yrs ago so we were 118yrs old..." when jack said that Anne looked at me and was about to laugh before i hit her knee "ouch what was that for" she said rubbing her knee then i said "just shut up" "okay" Anne said annoyed then lewis started saying "so when that happened me and jack tried to get used to our new found abilities but my temper is too out of control when it mixes with my emotions like for example when i love on it just comes out" he said this looking at Anne with his eyes saying sorry and him smiling.

then Anne tarted blushing and smiling and when i looked at her closley i could see that her eyes were saying it's okay, so then out of no where jasmin speaks up "you expect us to believe this" she says walking over to me and Anne with louise by her side. and jack started speaking again "well not really but we was hoping you would"then Anne stands up looking at lewis and says 2i believe you"and then i stand up aswell and say "i do aswell but dont take this to far otherwise i will change my mind and you know i will" then Anne slaps me and i turn to her "what was that for" and she says "oh that was for when you hit my knee earlier" and she started laughing and so did jack and lewis and i say "okay fair enough, but do it again i will hit you twice as hard" and with that said anne backed away in a scared motion and then i started laughing aswell, then louise finally speaks up "are you kidding me you belive them" i say "well we did see the teeth and how strong they are and i can tell they are telling the truth i dont know why its just a feeling i have" then jasmin says "she has a point so i believe you aswell, but dont expect me to trust you just yet" lewis says "i can live with that i guess" louise says " i do aswell but the same as jasmin i wont trust you just yet" then jack says "fair enough, i do hope you will be able to trust use soon though" but jasmin and louise didnt reply to him as me and Anne looked at each other with a small smile on each others face, then the two boys left the room without locking the door while lewis said "we trust you enough to not run away from us" and i say "okay but i wouldnt push it with trusting us" and jack and lewis gave me a confused look and i start laughing and say "i'm only joking you morons" and they start laughing to and the leave the room with shutting the door behind them, and then we all decided it was time to go to sleep for abit.

**well there you go chapter 4 i'm sorry its short but there wasnt much i could put in this chapter but i do hope you like it and i promise chapter 5 will be much better so see you soon.**


	5. Chapter 5 a surprise visit

chapter 5 a surprise visit

well the next morning we all woke up at about 7 o'clock in the morning i shared a bed with Louise and Anne and Jasmin shared the other one. then for about two hours we were sitting on one bed chatting and laughing like we always do when we are bored. then the boys walked in but we didnt notice them though so we carried on with what we were doing, then i looked up and noticed them standing in the doorway both of them leaning on the door frame and both of them with a huge grin on their faces.

the jack asks to talk to me, so i get up and walk over to him and he takes my hand and says "we have two new visitors here today" and i say "and we are these new visitors of yours" and he replys by saying "they are like us, i mean vampires anyway and they would like to meet your friends Louise and Jasmin" i looked up at him confused and said "what do you mean meet them" "well i showed them pictures of you four and well how do i say this well they felt the way you feel when you see someone and you feel like you know them and well love them so what do you say" "i think it's a great idea it could help them to trust you" i said and jack nodded then pulled me into a kiss then pulls back from it and says "okay since they are your friends you could tell them"

"fine i suppose but once they trust you, your gonna have to talk to them yourself" i said walking into the room as lewis walks out and anne says "so what was all that about what did he want" "oh he wanted me to tell them to them two that you have two vampires waiting downstairs for you" i said pointing at Louise and Jasmin while smiling at them. Jasmin then says "what are you talking about" "well these two vampires have fallen in love with you just like jack and lewis did with me and anne" i said looking at anne who had a huge grin on her face then i said so come on i said you would meet them" Louise said "fine but they better be cute of i'm going to kill you lexi" i then raised my arms as if saying okay but i didnt say anything though, then lewis walked in and told us to follow him down stairs and anne ran forwards and grabbed his hand and all of us just laughed and lewis smiled at her and carried on walking and when we got to the bottom of the stairs we walked into the living room at least i think it was the living room.

But anyway jack was standing with two other boys and when jack sees us he says "girls this is luke and that is max" and the two guys waved and we waved back starting to walk towards them and then Louise grabs my arm so i turn to look at her and she says "you have no problem with me killing you because well they are so cute, so which one's mine" shes says trying not to laugh "well i think its max because well his walking over to us so that gives it away and guess what apparently his really gentle" i said winking at her and her only reply was slapping me on the arm and say "I'm only joking at least that's what you think anyway" we start laughing and walk over to the rest and max says "hi it's very nice to meet you Louise and you too Lexi, you know you're the first person in a long time to make jack happy" he said while laughing and jack comes up behind him and slaps him up the head and i say to max "well thanks, I guess" and jack comes over and grabs my hand and says "why don't we give these four some privacy" and pulls me out of the room.

so anyway it's the next day and guess what Louise and Jasmin have boyfriends with who well you know max is with Louise and luke is with Jasmin and yes they have already told us that they were vampires, even though we already knew but they thought that had to even though jack already told us that they were. well anyway the four of them was talking all night long. and we all met up downstairs and the guys wer in the dining room chatting, while us girls were in the living room doing the same thing. us girls were wondering what the boys were talking about in the dining room.

then the boys called all of us into the dining room and when i walked in there i was so surprised the was candles on the table and dinner and i asked "whats all this" jack then said "this is just to show you that we love you and will always protect you from danger" and then lewis says "so what do you say" he said putting a hand towards anne and anne takes it and i take jacks and Louise and Jasmin did the same for luke and max. then we all sat down for dinner and had a great time laughing at each other especially us girls most of the things we were saying the boys didn't understand so that made us laugh even more. then everyone went to bed and waited for morning to come.

**well there you have it chapter 5 i'm so sorry that it took so long i've been busy with my course work for school but i am working on the other chapters so lets hope i finish them soon so anyway hope you enjoyed and please review my work thank you.**


	6. Chapter 6 evil woods

chapter 6 evil woods

well it's been at least a week since the boys made us a special dinner and it's now a Tuesday morning and i was downstairs with jack and everyone else was still in bed and me and jack was just talking about what my mom and dad would say about jack "they wont say anything as long as you don't tell them you're a vampire and your real age" I said and then he said "yh i suppose but I still have a feeling that they will hate me" and i look at him and smile "okay first of all my dad has never liked the boys I date and i have never listened to him and I don't think they will hate you how many times do i have to tell you this" i said "until I know its true" he said and I just smiled at him and then he leaned forwards and kissed me and i kissed him back.

and then Louise came down stairs with max and when she saw us she says "what have you two been doing down here" she said while taking a seat next to me and max sits next to jack and i say "nothing that has anything to do with you"i said giving her a huge smile and she slapped my arm "what was that for" i said rubbing my now bruised arm "for telling me that you two had already kissed and didn't tell me" she said and i say "well sorry but you didn't have to hit me hard im gonna get a bruise now"i said with a pained smile and jack pulled me into a hug, and i hugged him back.

then Jasmin comes in with luke and me and Louise burst out laughing and Jasmin asks "what are you two laughing at" and Louise says "your holding hands, we never thought you would hold someones hand" and Jasmin says "seriously your laughing at that" and i say "well yeah were not laughing at the f****** table are we" and Jasmin says "haha very funny" and Louise says "i know right i can't catch my breath" than anne walks in with lewis and his arm around her shoulder.

then she says "can we go outside today its a beautiful day" and and jack stands up and says "i don't think that is a good idea it's very dangerous out there2 and then i say "it's more dangerous in her if you keep us inside" he looks at me with a confused look and says "your joking right" and jasmin then says "shes not you know" "alright i suppose it will be okay but we are going to keep an eye on you from the porch" jack says and the rest of the guys nod in agreement and i say "okay boss" and he says "it's no time for jokes" and i say "alright keep your nickers on" and the girls behind me started to laugh and then i started to laugh and jack was about to say something but decided not to.

once we got ouside we went and sat on the grass a few feet away and i sat in the middle with louise and she turns to me and asks "so Lexi do you think you are getting serious" i look at her and smile and say "i think so but it's not like i'm gonna turn around tomorrow and say i'm pregnant" we all started to laugh and joke around then anne says "lets go explore the forest abit" "thats a great idea" i say then i turn to look at the boys and say "we are going into forest for abit, don't worry we wont go far" they nodded and we started walking into the forest, i felt like we were walking for hours then i notiched anne stopped to tie her lace so i stopped to wait but she told me to carry on i was gonna argue with her but i decided not to.

so i carried on and catched up with louise and jasmin but for some reason i had a bad feeling that something bad was about to happen and then i heard it a loud scream coming from behind us and as soon as i heard it i recognished it to be anne so we all started running back towards were we left anne to tie her lace and what i saw once we got there mad me want to cry, there was anne huddled next to a tree and a dark figure standing over her with his arm raised above his head.

what happened next really surprised me i saw jasmin run at the figure and jump on to his back but i looke dlike the guy saw it coming cause he moved out of the way and jasmin ran start into a tree and fell unconsious and the same thing happened to louise but when i did it he seemed like he didnt expect me to be there but he throw me of his and throw me against a tree then i shouted at anne "ANNE RUN GET THE BOYS NOW" she just looked at me and said "but what about you" "i'll be okay as long as you hurry up and get the boys here now GO" then she ran as fast as she could and then i turn to look at the man who was looking at me with a huge smile on his face then he put his hand in his coat pocket and pulled out a knife and i started to panic as he made his way over to me and then he cut my t-shirt of and started to cut into my stomach and i screamed as loud as i can and then the worst pain i have felt ripped through my stomach and i looked down and saw so much blood i knew that he had just stabbed me then everything went fuzzy and i heard someone shout my name and then my world went blank.

when i finally woke up i was in a different room and i was in so much pain i then turned my head and saw anne sitting on the bed next to me with her eyes closed then i turn my head the other way and see louise and jasmin sitting in chairs next to the bed and they also had their eyes closed then i decided to speak "hey, what happened" then anne jumps up and says "Lexi thank god your okay and don't you remember anything" i shake my head and say "the last thing i remember is being stabbed by that mad man in the forest. how did i get here" then louise says "well once you blanked out me and jasmin woke up and found the boys pulling that man away from you and us three ran over to you to stop the bleeding while the boys took care of him and then jack shouted for lewis to carry you back to the house and short you out while the rest of them short that guy out and at themoment the guy is chained up in the basement and the guys are trying to get him to talk" i look at her with a sad smile and say "wow how long have i been out" and jasmin says "about two days and we havent left your side and jack didnt either but he had to go to the basement with the guys"

i nodded and said "okay" then the door to the room opened and all the guys walked in and jack came over to me and gave me a big hug and said "thank god your okay" "i'm fine jack and what are you all smiling at anyway" jack looks at me and smiles even more and says "guess" then all of a suddedn Anne jumps up and says "Lexi's pregnant" then jacks face fell to a scared look and i say looking away from him and looking at Anne "god i hope not i'm only 16 and besides my uncle with kill me if i was" then jasmin says "wont your parents be mad though" i then say "well yh but once they know i'm okey they will let it go but i can't say the same for my uncle because i don't know why but he is a little overproctive of me and trust me it gets annoying" jasmin nodded and jack says so your not pregnant" i look up at him and say "no but thanks for believing Anne i was though" he smiled and had a thankfull look in his eyes which made me smile then i turn to Anne and slap her arm as hard as i could and she says "what was that for" she said rubbing her arm and i say "for saying i was pregnant and scaring everyone half to death" "anyway the thing we are smiling at is we finally broke that guy down in the basement his name is mason and his well ummm a were...werewolf" lewis said.

then jasmin says "so that doesn't explain why he nearly killed Lexi two days ago" i dont know why but that made me feel really uncortable and jack wrapped his arms around me and i look up at him and we both smile at each other. then jack spoke "were not sure why he did, but dont worry we'll find out one way or another" he said giving a nod towards the guys who nodded back at him then he gives me a big hug and he leaned in and kissed me on the forehead the i hear Anne say "AWWW" and i look up at her and say "oh shut up " nad she raised her arms as if saying 'i give up' which made evryone else in the room laugh and then i ask "so what are you guys going to do with him then"i said with a sad smile and then max says "well were gonna see if we can get him to tell us what he was doing and if anyone sent him we can find out who that person is" then we all decided to go downstairs even though jack was trying to get me to stay in bed but i just ignored him i have to admit though i am in a lot of pain buy i dont want to stay in bed all day.

everyone was walking in front of me except jack who was walking by my side helping me kept my balance once we got to the stairs jack grabbed my hand which made me jump and he whispers "sorry" and helps me down the stairs but once we got half way down i started going dizzy and i felt my knees buckle beneath me and i felt myself falling to the floor but before i hit the floor i was caught by strong arms which i knew was jack and he says to me "i knew you should have stayed in bed you've lost too much blood2 "i'm fine, what do you expect when i was out for two days" jack nodded and continued to help me down the stairs with his arm wrapped around my waist once we was downstairs jack took me into the living room with the rest of the girls and he went into the kitchen but not before he stopped and shispered to Anne "keep an eye on her call me if anything happens" then he looks at me not realising i heard what he said and he smiled and walked into the kitchen then 10 minuties later the guys come back in with some snacks so we sat down and ate.

then once we were done we just sat there chatting and us girls laughing at stupid things and the bi=oys thought it was funny that we could make any situation laughable, we was all laughing at look because he went to get a drink and on his way back he slipped and his drink went all over him and everyone burst of laughing even jasmin though it was funny but then she went up to him and pulled him to his feet and kissed him on the cheek and all us girls say "AWWWWWWW" and jasmin kust glares at us then we decided it was time for bed.

**well there you go chapter 6 i'm sorry it took so long i've been busy with school and everything but anyway i hope you injoyed it and i am sorry if there are any spelling mistakes but i promise chapter 7 will be up and running soon. please review i would like to know what your opinions are thank you.**


	7. Chapter 7 wolf on the loose

chapter 7 wolf on the loose

It's been at least two weeks since the accident in the forest and i was healing but it was healing slowly and it did hurt when i move for a long time so i try not to, and the bad thing about it was jack wouldn't leave me alone because he was scared i was going to do something stupid and i kept telling him to lighten up but he never listens to me. so anyway i slept in the same room as jack yeah we shared a bed whats the problem in that, anyway i woke up to find jack still asleep next to me then my phone vibrated since the boys gave us back our phones anyway i look at the screen and i see that it's a message from anne which says 'get down here NOW somethings wrong with lewis and i need your help' then i sent one back saying 'whats wrong with him, do i need to wake jack up' i waited and she sent on back saying 'no he doesn't want jack to know so i asked him if he was alright with you helping and he said yes anyway his acting strange, he says he can't control himself' i then say 'what do you mean can't control himself' and she says 'well he can't control his thirst for blood, NOW GET DOWN HERE' so that's when i grabbed my jacking of the chair next to the bed and walk out the door but closing the door quietly behind me then i made my way down the Anne's and lewis' room.

once i open the door i see that anne is crying and lewis is looking really sad and scared so i made my way over to him and place a hand on his shoulder he moved and said to me "don't i might hurt you" and i ask "do you want to hurt me" he said no so i say "then i trust that you won't hurt me, okay so now breathe slowly and calm yourself down" he nodded and started to calm down and when he finally did i signed from relief and he turns to me and says "thanks i couldn't control it, i don't know what i would have done if i hurt any of you so thanks" "it's okay i know you wouldn't hurt us and if i didn't Anne would never leave me alone" i said starting to laugh along with lewis then Anne says "hey i would not do that" "of course you wouldn't" i said walking towards the door and i turned to look at lewis and i winked and he started to laugh again and i say to him " lewis if you lose it again just remember to take deep breathe and it should soon pass" "okay thanks" he said to me before i left the room.

as i made my way towards my room i heard a loud bang but i noticed no one else heard it so me being me went to go investigate and went downstairs and i went into the kitchen and i i stepped into the kitchen i was grabbed from behind around my waist and as i went to scream a hand slapped down over my mouth to stop me from screaming for help and i could see from the corner of my eye that the guy holding me was that werewolf guy mason the one who stabbed me in the forest, i started to fight against him but he was stronger then me and dragged me over to the basement doorand throw me down the stairs and once i landed at the bottom my body started to ache and then i heard a door slam shut and also the lock on the door and i heard footsteps get closer and closer to me so i lookand she mason standing over me with a huge grin on his face so i screamed as loud as i could then he punched me in the face which made my lip split and he shouts "shut up if you know whats best for you" he said starting to kick me in the stomach which hurt like hell and i screamed "please, please stop" he just ignored me and carried on the he picked up a knife which i guess he got from the kitchen before he came down the stairs behing me and then he place the knife on my arm and moved it to draw blood from my arm and i screamed at him "please stop it hurts" "it's supposed to hurt" then he did the same on my neck but this one was much deeper then he throw the knife on the floor and grabs me by my arm and pins me against the wall.

then he forcefully kissed me and i tried to pull away but he kept pulling my head back and as one of his hands was holding my wrist together above my head and the other one made his way up my thigh and at that moment i realised i was wearing shorts and know i regret it with a passion and as his hand got higher and higher, then i hear oak breaking but i didn't open my eyes because i was scared of what i might find if i do so i just kept them closed as tight as i could, then i felt mason get pulled off of me and i slid down the wall and onto the floor but i kept my eyes closed then i felt arms wrap around me and i flinched because i thought it was mason but then i heard his voice "Lexi it's alright your safe it's me jack could you open your eyes please so i know that your okay" i felt like sahking my head no but i decided to open my eyes and once i did i saw the rest of the boys kicking and punching the werewolf that was now on the floor in front of me on the other side of the room and i turn my head to look at jack and then he says "there you go, i'm sorry this has happened to you" he said hugging me even tighter which made me close my eyes sto stop the room from spinning because the pain was making me dizzy and then he pulled away and says in a scared voice "whats wrong "everything hurts and my head feels really dizzy from the amount of pain" then i closed my eyes even tighter.

then i felt myself being lifted into jacks arms and he carried me over towards the door of the basement but before we left he turns and says to the guys "make sure theres no way of him escaping please, i'm going to short lexi out okay" they all nod and jack took me out of the basement and into our room where he placed me slowly on the bed to try and not hurt me but he didnt then i felt something being place on my arm and then i felt it being pushed down and i screamed then jack speacks "i'm sorry but i need to stop the bleeding2 then he noticed the wound on my neck and says "oh shit, i'm going to kill him" placing a towel on my neck aswell and says "i've got to press down on it to stop the bleeding alright because this one is alot deeper then the other one" i nodded and he pressed down and i screamed in pain and my eyes shot open just when my world went blank once again but not before i heard three voices from over by the door "what the hell happened and i knew that the three voices was my three best friends.

**well there you have it chapter 7 i hope you enjoyed it and i promise chapter 8 will be up and running soon but anyway please review i would like peoples opinions on my storys so thank you for reading.**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	8. Chapter 8 the unexpected

chapter 8 the unexpected

the next morning i woke up at 3 am because my arm started hurting really bad so i stayed awake looking up at the ceiling until i felt a hand on my shoulder which made me jump and i turn my head to look at jack and i say "hi" "hi, how long have you been awake" he said and i say "what time is it" "it's about 5 0'clock" "then i've been awake up for 2 hours" i said with a little smile which made him smile, he didn't ask why i was up for that long because i think he already knows whats wrong so he just left it alone then we just lied there talking about random things, then out of nowhere jack puts his hands at either side of my face and he says "does it hurt that bad" i shake my head no and he leans in and kisses me passionatly then his tongue made his way into my mouth and it was moving all around my mouth like he was searching for something but i just ignored it because it felt right like it was meant to be. then i felt his hands move away from my face and make their way down my chest and towards my back and they stayed there for a while then he put me flat on my back and he was still kissing me. and i felt him working on getting my top off after 2 mintues he succeded then he did the same with my jeans, then he wroked on his own clothes off.

**(A/N) WELL YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENED NEXT** **THE ONLY REASON I AM NOT GOING INTO DETAIL IS BECAUSE IT MAKES ME FEEL UNCOMFORTABLE SO IM NOT GOING TO EXPLAIN IT BUT I THINK YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENED)**

when it was over we decided to go downstairs at this time it was 7 o'clock, anyway we made our way into the living room and found Anne and Lewis sitting on the sofa, i went and sat by Anne and Lewis asked to talk to jack. so jack followed him into the kithcen and Anne turned to me with a huge grin on her face "what" i asked "so did you, well you know" she asked "how do you know if anything happened" "because your all happy even after what happened with that mason guy did to you, so it makes sense you two had sex" she said smiling and when she mentioned the werewolf i flinched from the memory of what happened and then i say "would you keep it down please" i shouted at her but not too loud so the boys couldnt hear us because i didnt want jack to know we are talking about it cause it might make him feel uncomfortable. so we decided to stay quiet about it that is until louise and jasmin came down and well knowing Anne she told them and we was talking about it while the boys were in the kithcen talking about who knows what they was talking about but us four were laughing alot then jasmin slapped me on the arm playfully but i screamed because that was where my arm was cut with the knife then the boys come running in and jasmin says "i'm so sorry i didnt know are you alright" i then said "yh i'm alright you didnt know, but i do think you pulled the stiches out though" so jack walks over to me and says "let me have a look please i don't want you lossing anymore blood"

i nodded and pulled down my sleeve so you could see it and then all i heard was gasps coming from everyone around me and i looked at my arm which was covered with so much blood and was still losing blood and what else is worse is that it stings really bad and i winched my eyes closed and breathed slowly to ease the pain but it didnt work very well, then once jack had stiched my arm back up and we sat and talked for awhile then the boys went out to get somthing which they wouldnt tell us what it was and when they came back they went straight into the basement well after they checked on us, you know its really annoying of how over protective they are but i also find it cute. but still it's not the point they won't leave us alone unless it's something to do with busines like a werewolf being in the basement that nearly killed me twice everytime some brings that up it makes me remember what happened and i just start to panic and i can't breathe Anne did that she mentioned it and i just freaked out and scared them but they helped me calm down before the boys got back and decided not to tell them. well now we are talking about silly stuff and laughing as usuall then by the time the boys came back out of the basement it was 11 o'clock at night so we all went to bed and once i got into my room with jack by my side he pulled me into a hug and kissed me on the forehead and said "goodnight" "you too".

its now been a week since me and jack well you know and lately i have been really i'll and today i woke up at 7 o'clock in the morning and jack wasnt there but there was a note on his pillow saying 'hey hope you slept well all of us boys have gone out to do some busnines with us being vampires, so hope your well see ya soon, love you lots' which made me smile then all of a sudden i felt sick so i ran to the bathroom and throw up in the toilet and i was doing that for about 20 minutes then i decided that this wasn't right so i texted jasmin saying 'need your help, something not right come quickly ASAP' and a minute later she sent back 'where are you' and i replyed by saying 'in my room please hurry' and after i sent that i heard footsteps from out in the hall way then my bedroom door opened and i heard jasmin shout "Lexi where are you" i then said "i'm in the bathroom, i have been throwing up for the past 20 minutes and i'm really scared what do i do" i said as jasmin walked into the bathroom with louise and Anne following behind her.

jasmin then said "just calm down but do you reckon you could be well ummm pregnant" i just looked up at her but i answered her "i dont know maybe but i'm sixteen and what will i do if i am" i said looking scared then louise spoke up "what will your parents think your dad will kill him when he finds out" i looked up and said "i will talk to him anyway to stop him from killing someone and anyway we are not even certain if i am pregnant yet" then Anne said "why don't we go get some pregnancy tests then and see" i look at her and say "but the guys wont let us out after the attacks that have happened for the past 4 weeks" they all nodded in agreement but we decided to go anyway and when we got there i was too scared to go in so Anne and jasmin went in and i stayed outside with louise then once we got back home i went straight up stairs because the boys were in the living room and jasmin came with me and Anne and louise had to keep the boys downstairs while i take the test, even though they are having trouble on keeping jack downstais. so anyway i took the test and waited then when it was ready i picked it up but i just froze and jasmin says "whats wrong" "i'm p...pregnant" i replyed to her then i sat down on my bed cause i felt myself going light headed then jasmin came and sat next to me and puts a hand on my shoulder and says "it will work out okay you have all of us to help you when it comes to it" i look up at her and gave her a smile then i say "how am i supposed to tell jack that i'm pregnant" then she stood up "do you want me to send him up so you can tell him alone" i nodded then said "yh and could you tell everyone else please i can't it feels too weird it's bad enough i have to tell jack that i am" she nodded then left the room to send jack up and 5 minutes later i hear a knock on the door and i say "come in" and jack walks in and asks me what was wrong and i handed him the pregnancy test and he looked at me with a shocked face and asks "how" i shrug my shoulders and say "i have no idea it just happened i suppose but i'm as scared as you are" then he walked over to me and says "look were both scared but we can make it through this okay" he said pulling me into his lap and hugged me close to his chest and whispers into my ear "we will get through this" then i fell asleep in his arms.

when i woke up jack is already awake and is just lying there watching me "what" i said to him then he says "nothing but your really beautiful in the morning" he said kissing me on the forehead "thanks i think" i said smiling at him. once we got downstairs everyone was asking me if i was doing ok and i said yes every single time it got on my nerves after about 2 minutes but i didnt show that it was and i didn't tell them i really did feel like crap but i really didnt want then to know because knowing jack he will make a huge fuss about it and he will make me stay in bed and i really don't want to because well i will be really bored up there, but you know what i'm really scared of what my parents will think about me being pregnant and at the age of 16 but they will get over it unlike mu uncle who will proberly kill jack for getting me prgenant.

i really dont have a choice though i have to tell them i'm okay since the whole kidnapping thing and now the pregnancy well i suppose i should go to bed cause well i'm really tired as hell and i feel like im going to pass out from feeling so sick and dizzy so i went to bed and jack wanted to come to but i told him to stay down stairs with everyone else because i dont want to make him do something he really doesnt need to do.

**WELL THERE YOU HAVE IT CHAPTER 8 AND CHAPTER 9 WILL BE UP SOON ENOUGH BUT THANKS FOR READING AND I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT BUT PLEASE REVIEW ON WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT IT.**


	9. Chapter 9 pregnancy told

chapter 9 pregnancy told

well it's been at least a week since we found out I was pregnant and tomorrows the day when I tell my parents what's been going on for the past 3 months but I have called them when jack gave us our phones back and told them I was alright but they want to see me in person. But I'm not worried in telling my parents I'm more scared in telling my uncle about what happened and in knowing him he will get pissed off but hopefully he will get over it but jack is even more scared then I am but I have asked max, Luke and Lewis to come with us and also the girls as well because the boys can keep jack calm and safe from my uncle and the girls because my parents know them.

And when I found my parents I told them that a guy saved me from the kidnappers and you know I lied but it is for the best, but jack is really scared though and you can tell when he is nervous when he keeps walking the length of the bedroom over and over again the it just got on my nerves "would you please stop your making me dizzy going back and forth like that" I said to him and he stopped and looked at me and said "sorry but I'm really nervous on what they will say" "well you did kidnap their only daughter and get her pregnant how do you think they will take it" I said laughing at him and he just says "that's not funny" "yeah but it is true though isn't it" I said but he just pulled a sad face and I say "I'm joking besides we are telling them that you were the one who saved me from the kidnappers and that should make them calm before I tell them I'm pregnant and that you are the father but that should make them less angry" he nodded and calmed down.

well I have just told my parents I'm pregnant and they haven't said a word in the last two minutes then the next thing really surprised me my mom and dad went up to jack and pulled him into a hug and said "welcome to the family" it turns out that my mom and dad was hoping I would give them a grandchild and now that I am they are really happy. which really surprised me and also jack thought they would of killed him and then my dad says "your just in time for lunch" and pulled jack and they guys into the house along with my mom and I turn to the girls and Louise says "well didn't expect that to happen especially from your dad" "I know right" I say to her then we walk into the house and find the boys sitting on the sofa looking at a book my mom was showing them and then I realise what it was and I say "really mom do you have to show them that" and my mom says "yes I do I want everyone to know how beautiful my baby girl was" she said giving me a hug and I pull away and say "MOM" and the girls start to laugh behind me and I turn and glare at them and they stop laughing in seconds and that makes me smile.

Then my mom pulls me up the stairs and into my old bedroom and she says "I knew you would come back and someone would save you" then she started crying and I pulled her into a hug and then she says "I thought I would never see you again" she said through the tears and I say "mom I'm fine jack saved me before they could do any serious damage" "but you got stabbed by one of them" she says "yeah through my own stupidity" I say and then she cried even more and I just stay where I am in my moms arms.

Then about an hour later my uncle showed up and my dad told me to tell him somewhere private so I take him upstairs to my bedroom and tell him the whole story of what happened and I got really scared because he got really violent he grabbed both of my arms and say's "are you completely stupid getting yourself pregnant at this age" he said shaking me violently and I say "stop let go of me" I say getting tears in my eyes and he shouts in my ear "not until you say you will get rid of that thing growing inside of you2 and his grip gets tighter and I scream from the top of my lungs "no I will not and please let go your hurting me" but he doesn't move and I shout "DAD" and then I hear loud footsteps coming up the stairs and then my bedroom door bursts open and my dad is in the doorway and when he sees me he shouts "MICHEAL WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, LET GO OF MY DAUGHTER RIGHT NOW" and he pulls my uncle off of me and tells him to leave and to never come near me or anyone else again and my uncle storms down the stairs past everyone else and out the front door then my dad asks if I'm okay and I say "I'm fine just a little shaken up that's all" but I notice blood on my carpet next to me and I look at my arm and notice a line of blood going across my arm and realise my uncle must of had a knife in his hand which really shocked me.

And my dad shouts to my mom to get the first aid kit and when my mom comes in with it she gasps in surprise and runs and helps my dad to clean it up and then jack comes ands sits by me and holds my other hand and once my parents where down cleaning my arm they told us it was getting late and that we should stay here tonight and go home tomorrow so me and jack are sleeping in my bedroom. Anne and Lewis in the spare room, Louise and Max in the other spare room and Jasmin and Luke in the 3rd spare room. oh did I forget to mention that my family is rich so we live in a big house with three floors but I don't brag about being rich because I do things without my parents helping me with money well most times well anyway we decided to stay the night there.

**well there you go chapter 9 I really hope you enjoyed it and I will be posting chapter 10 soon but please please please review I would like to know what you think about it.**


End file.
